The Disappearance
by StockinCutie
Summary: Naru and his wife Mai has made a 1 week trip outside of Japan, he has a mansion there, and he is inviting his family, his children, and the S.P.R to join. What will take place as the horrid deaths that will take place, and the seemingly cold Naru is not even ready for what will happen. And who he will loose in the near-coming future. It is, the disappearance. Rated T for some blood
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear fanfic users! For those who might have read 'Reviews' one shot, I saw people say 'Don't quit', I would never quit fanfiction. If I had an actual life then yeah I would probably quit but do I have a life that is 'full of fun fun fun?' nope.**

**So I got the idea when I was reading Kuroshitsuji. I can't say anymore then that.**

**So without further adieu, let the story of Mai and Oliver Davis begin, yes! Oh by the way the time line right now is June 1st, 2014, kay?**

* * *

"A trip?" Mai Davis sipped some tea and blinking at her handsome husband. "Yes...I thought the team and our family could go on a trip, it's a bit far from here, but it's away from noise of sorts." Oliver Davis, also known as Naru/ or Kazuya Shibuya, replied. "Oh well that makes sense, we can invite Luella and Martin too!" Mai clasped her hands together and smiled. However, her husband did not smile. "I would rather avoid them, but we don't have much of a choice now do we? Since your cute face convinced me" he closed his eyes and gave a long sigh. Mai's blushing face never ceased to amuse him, so he puts on a mask to hide his smile.

"Grr you meanie!" Mai playfully hit Naru and laughed. "I'll go make some tea" she waved her hands and exited the room toward the kitchen.

_Hello! My name is Mai Taniyama, I'm 20 and my husband is 21. He is also the famous Oliver Davis, and I am Mai, the amazing wife. _

_We live in England, it's a huuuuge mansion! You would think it is 300 feet wide, and 300 stories high! I'm surprised, the normal girl from 4 years ago is the wife of a famous man, and rich! Ah now I feel selfish! But it's true..._

_I've kinda, kINDA, lost contact with S.P.R so Naru is planning a little trip to Japan, he has a mansion out state of there and he's inviting the SPR group, that includes our children. Yes we had se- I'm not gonna say it. We have a 5 year old daughter and a 4 year old son. The daughter is Aoi. The son is Kazune._

"Oh Naru, I have a question." I raised one of my hand up and the tray was in my other hand. "How are we gonna tell S.P.R? About the trip I mean.."

"Lin will do that" he sat on the couch reading a newspaper. The living room is a large large room, on the sides there are huge door-less rooms which lead to stairs and upstairs. The middle of the room has two couches on each side and a table right in between, with a flat screen tv on the front wall.

"Lin has their numbers? Ah I forgot" Mai scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"I will be going to bed, are you joining?" Naru stood and put his newspaper down. "That would be wise..." Mai began to walk upstairs with Naru behind her. "Shouldn't we cheek on Kazune and Aoi? I don't trust Mother and Father taking care of them for the time being until the trip begins" Naru loves his family but sometimes he is too doubtful, and just loves to underestimate people.

"I'm sure they're fine!" Mai skipped into the bed and hid under the covers. "I hope so...Good night..." Naru pulled his covers over him and gave a long sigh again. "Good night~!" his wife's happy laughter slowly quiets down as she falls asleep.

They have a good life, yes they do. But the events that will now take forth, the bloody murders that took place.

On June 3rd, 2014, the surprised killers and killings will leave the Davis family scarred for eternity, or will they even be alive?

* * *

**It's short, I know, but first I wanted to see how it would do first, So, REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally ignored the laws of life.**

**Mai is 20 and the child is 5 so Mai would have had a baby at 15...Ignore that...**

**It's anime, it isn't supposed to make sense..right owo...**

**Let's get on with the story, yes? :3 Oh and I'm going to add 2 new OCS, kay?**

"Well this is depressing" Mai gave a shaky smile, the gang, which includes Monk, Yasu, Ayako, Masako, John, Madoka, Lin, Kazune, Aoi, Luella, Martin, and of course Naru, was in the rather large van, driving over to the estate. As it turns out, it is pouring outside, and the rain is never-ending. Mai invited two of her friends, Akari and Chiyo. They are both best friends of Mai and has been since highschool.

"Rain..." Chiyo's greyish hair moved toward the window. "Strange as ever...Well let's catch up everyone, how has it been?" Mai smiled, trying to break the awkwardness. "Good, boring, all of the above?" John was trying to break it as well. "Mom, you aren't doing a good job on starting a conversation" Aoi's face was plain, like Naru's. **(You know those T_T faces, not the tears, the plain one. Yeah the one you see on Naru 99% of the time, that one. That's Aoi's face. Like daughter like father)** "Well you definitely inherited your father's 'optimism'" Mai twitched yet smiled with anger. "Pardon me while I punch something" she stomped inside the bathroom and large bangs could be heard. "Dad...did I do something wrong?" Aoi sighed sadly, and Naru shook his head. "This is normal of course..." he continued to read his book. "Why don't we play a game!" Yasu announced as he stood.

"Hell to the no Yasu" Mai broke open the door and she had a dark aura around her. "Your little 'games' cause me to choke you. Don't you value your life?"

Yasu backed away slowly as Mai walked slowly toward him. "I think a game sounds...nice..." Naru shut his book open and sighed. "Let's always play a game!" Mai's darkness changed into happiness and Yasu just twitched, confused. "Really...you believe in him but not me...cruel..." Yasu sat in a corner and sulked. "But what game?" Akari pointed out and made everyone give a long 'hmmm'. "Truth or Dare?" Yasu gave in an idea which he earned a kick by Mai. "Nu-uh, nien, no way." she made her arms form an 'x' and made a pouty face.

"Spin the bottle" Yasu brought out another idea and Mai refused.

"No"

"Post Office?"

"That's too simple"

"Kissing Tag?"

"Nu-uh, we are in a bus Yasu"

"Suck and Blow?"

"Boy what did your parents teach you? These games are classic..."

"Jelly Bracelet?"

That hit the nail to the coffin. Mai will never do that game. If you don't know what Jelly Bracelets is, it's when you wear different colored bracelets. They each represent a different...well.. sex act.

Yellow= hugging

Purple= kissing

Blue= Sex

You get the drift, right? "No way in hell heaven or earth will I ever do that game Yasu!" Mai stomped around and suddenly the van came to a stop. "We're here" Monk began to park and everyone grabbed their suitcases and umbrellas.

They walked inside and shook of some rain drops on them. Mai closed the door softly and sighed. "Well let the party begin. I brought some Victorian styled dresses so we can have a ball. Naru you have the tuxedos, right?" Mai verified and Naru nodded silently. "Well let's get dressed!"

* * *

"I regret everything I said" Mai couldn't believe how difficult it is to get in this dress. It was a long dress. It was a red belle gown with a black underskirt. Like top red bottom black. And it had this cute red small top hat with it. She pulled on some long black lace gloves which stopped at her elbow.

Ayako wore a jacket with pretty jacquard pattern (cotton and brocade) and a Victorian skirt. Her hair was in a bun with a blue bow at the top.

The doll-I mean Masako wore a Civil War bodice with white collar and white under cuff attached (cotton gingham) and matching skirt.

Madoka, oh boy, she wore a halterneck gingham tartan bodice (cotton flax and lace), matching gingham tartan knee length skirt, and a matching large bow tie.

Chiyo wore a long black dress with ruffles at the bottom and a red rose at the middle of the top.

Akari wore a short knee length dress with garterbelts and knee high boots. The dress was a red and her hair was in pony tails.

Aoi...Well...Mai just bought Aoi a Dress features black mesh top with sequin embellishments and a pleated organza  
waistband. Sheer overlay compliments the full skirted organza bottom for added  
beauty. Dress has a zipper back. An attached crinoline gives the added fullness  
desired. (Copied and Pasted that) XD. I think you should just search up "black children dresses")

"Well at least you got into it" Masako realized she doesn't have a sleeve to hide her smile at. "Sleeve..." she whispered sadly and Mai sweat dropped. "Let's head down stairs...I mean let's try because these dresses are hard to walk in, especially the heels." Ayako suggested. "That's a good idea" Mai picked up Aoi bridal style and began to stumble walk, with the others behind her following.

You already know what the men wore, black tuxedos, and Yasu wore a checker board pattern tux.

Naru sat down on the chair, un-amused. Everyone was talking and enjoying and drinking, but what did he do? Read a book and be Naru of course. "Naru you're being so boring..." Mai growled, but sadly. "I think I will retire for the night..." Naru stood and began to walk upstairs. "I'll join...!" Mai raised her hands high up and smiled. "We're going to bed guys! G'night~!" Mai waved her arms and walked upstairs with Naru following. "I'll be going to bed too, it is getting late..." Chiyo walked upstairs as well.

The party was going swell, but Chiyo walked downstairs with her night gown on, asking Ayako to help put on another half of her gown. "I'll be right up there." Chiyo nodded quietly. Ayako walked upstairs and opened the door, but it was locked. "Chiyo? Chiyo open the door~" Ayako knocked on the door over and over. "Chiyo?" Ayako blinked a few times, and called for Monk. A loud yell could be heard. "Chiyo!" Ayako became worried and Monk appeared. "Back up lady" Monk warned Ayako to back away and he kicked open the door. There was Chiyo, dead yet her eyes open from the shock. "Oh my god..." Ayako dropped to her knees, her mouth covered by her hands. "What the hell.." Monk whispered, and the others gathered by him, all shocked. "CHIYO!" Akari cried running to her close friend. She put a hand to her pulse and immediately froze.

"She's...dead...!"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Mwuhahah! 1 review makes a girl like me cry tears of joy, after all, I am the shy and cute type. Just dis-including 'cute'.**

**Make sure to review! Oh and, those who love every character in this story, I suggest you prepare for the worst. mwuahahah...MMWUAHAHAH..MWUAHAHAH! I need a break 0_0**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 REVIEWS FEELS LIKE 1,000,000 DOLLARS.**

**Basically I'm saying YAY THANK CHU!**

* * *

"She's...dead...!" Akari was a bit too shocked. "Oh...dear..." she fell to the ground and fainted.

"What's all the noise?" Naru walked by the team with Mai behind him. "Yeah! I'm sleepy!" Mai pouted but she looked at the scene and a horrid look appeared on her face. "Akari! Chiyo!" Mai ran toward them and went to her knees. "Oh god bless...Akari is safe!" Mai smiled. "Chiyo it's time to wake up! You can't just fall asleep like this~" Mai winked laughed. "Mai..." Ayako whispered sadly and Mai turned, confused. "Huh why do you look so sad?" Mai questioned. "Chiyo...she's..." Ayako looked down to the ground, and Mai gave a shaky smile, trying to hide her sadness. "She's sleeping!" Monk grabbed Mai bridal style and gave a big smile. "Oh my! Monk don't scare me like that! You almost made me get worried to death!" Mai held her heart and sighed in relief. "But how come they fell asleep right on the floor? Ah they might have been really sleepy!" Mai stood on her feet again and ran toward Naru. "Let's get back inside and put Chiyo and Akari to bed!" Mai took Naru's hand and began to walk out the room.

"Why would you lie to her like that Monk?! It's going to be hard to tell her now!" Ayako yelled at Monk and he gave a sad expression. "It's because...Mai doesn't exactly 'like' seeing one of her closest friends dead..." Monk turned his body around and began to walk into his bedroom. "I think we should leave this un-touched" John suggested but Yasu shook his head. "Impossible. Remember, decaying? Rotting?" "Oh right...John and Yasu, can you bring it to the basement?" Masako asked and they both nodded.

* * *

With Mai and Naru

"Wow they almost got me!" Mai chuckled. "Mai..." Naru knew that Chiyo was dead, and he didn't but did want to tell Mai about it. It has to wait. "Naru~ You seem so deep in thought~! It's nothing new though, so I guess I'll let my questioning slide" Mai winked and then turned to the side in her covers. For the first time in his life he was glad Mai let him off the hook because usually it's the other way around. Naru gave a small quiet sigh before digging himself inside sheets.

* * *

The Next Day

"Utterly depressing in here?" Mai came out in a knee length dress which stops at her shoulder, it's a light pink and has line ruffles on the bottom, and a small bow at top. "Nice dress kiddo!" Monk glomped Mai. And since she's lived with Naru for so long, she knows what to do. She raised her both hands up which carried the hot cups of water up in the air. "Thank you Mai" Naru said silently as he stood and took the tray and set it down on the table. "So you guys wanted to tell me somethin' but Chiyo?" Mai sat and cupped her teacup. "Yes, Mai. Yesterday, Chiyo wasn't 'sleeping'?" Monk began. "Oh I understand, no need to worry!" Mai started.

"She was taking a nap!"

"No...Mai..."

"Hibernation?"

"No.."

"Cat nap? Deep sleep?"

"MAI CHIYO IS DEAD!" Monk yelled, and Mai was thrown a bit back. "Dead...? Monk what the hell are you talking about?" Mai stood up and dropped her tea on the peach carpet. "..." Silence overcame Monk, and Mai's face turned dark. And not in the funny way. "I asked a question Monk. What the HELL are you talking about?" she repeated. Silence.

5

4

3

2

1

"MONK I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU" And now her face turned dark again, but this time in a funny way. Yasu and Masako held both Mai's arms while she stuck her leg out trying to kick Monk. "Guys...I'm not that stupid..." she lowered her legs and her arms stopped flailing, which caused Masako and Yasu to back up.

"I knew that she was...dead. I didn't want to admit it, and hope it was all a bad dream but..." Mai looked down causing her bangs to fall over her eyes. "She used to help me with every trouble I had, even when mom died...and dad too..." she clenched her fists and finally she raised her face to see the most heart-breaking scene.

Her tears falling and not stopping, with her mouth in the form as if trying to hold back her tears. (you know when your crying you want to hide your tears or something) And her eye brows furrowed.

"Mai..." Naru stood and held his wife's shoulder and took her out of the room.

"Way to go Monk" Ayako crossed both her hands and crossed her legs. "You did a great~ job" "Shut up, old hag!" Monk argued and battle begun.

"I'll go see if they're ok..." Masako began to stand but John grabbed her arm.

"I think it's best we leave them alone.

Night came quick, and everyone was in their bed, except our lovely Mai.

She walked around, feeling sick, and took a cup of tea that was pre-made by Naru. She tasted it and immediately spit it out. "This tastes horrible!" Mai poured the tea into the sink and began to wash. An anonymous feeling appeared, as if something was behind her. She turned immediately but before she could even give a single scream...

All that could be heard but yet so faintly was the splatter of the red liquid.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER~!**

**Those who are going to bust my reviews with "YOU KILLED HER YOU DEMON!" just wait till the end, it's a mystery and I can't tell anymore!**

**REVIEW**

**IDC IF ITS HATE LOVE OR ALL OF THE ABOVE!**

**That's the last thing on my mind**


End file.
